Let's Pitch the Tent
by Seek.the.Stars
Summary: When both the BAU team and Gibbs' NCIS team go camping at the same site, hilarity ensues. Features a few O.C.'s. Rated T for later scenes. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm including JJ, Prentiss, and Seaver because I think all three of them should be on the show, so yeah. :3 The other characters I've included are Kathleen Davis (new member of the BAU) and Hailey Bennett (new member of NCIS). Enjoy!**

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit had a heavy cross to bear. It wasn't too bad to have a complicated case, and he had only the slightest trouble in keeping his teammates safe. Instead, he had to put his team through the most unlikely challenge there was: Vacation.

It wasn't that he didn't like vacations, but the team had trouble enjoying themselves when one of their vacations a few years prior had lead to the near-death of former agent Elle Greenaway. The team had been shaken by these events, but Hotch wasn't ready to give up the surprisingly charitable amount of vacation Straus had given them: an entire week.

As the team arrived at the office with their suitcases, Agent Kathleen Davis was the first to open her mouth, as usual. "Hotch, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he tried to hold back a smile. "Reid, is Jack with you?"

"Yeah," Reid was holding the hand of the young boy, Hotch's son.

Jack had a huge smile plastered on his face, and Hotch couldn't help but give a small snigger when he saw his son patting his brand new Batman shirt with pride.

Hotch led the way out of the building. "Everyone, let's get in the vans. Rossi, stay close behind me."

"Aaron, I've been in car chases before," Rossi elbowed him playfully. "I think I'll be fine."

As Hotchner loaded their suitcases into the van, he saw Kathleen hoist Jack up and into the van and buckle him in his booster seat. Although Kathleen was the newest member of the team, she was a kind person and one who would stand her ground and keep composure if something went wrong. She proved herself very useful in the last case, during which she was forced to shoot a serial killer to protect herself and Seaver.

In Hotch's van were himself, Reid, Morgan, Kathleen, Jack, and JJ. "As long as David has Prentiss, Seaver, and Garcia, we'll be fine."

"Poor Rossi," Morgan kicked back and laughed. "He's stuck with all of the girls."

"Hello, I'm here," Kathleen waved her hands.

"Let's go!" Hotch was unusually excited. He'd picked the perfect place for them to go, and he was keeping it a secret until they arrived. The only clue he'd given them was that they shouldn't have elaborate clothing or anything "nice."

It was a long car ride, about two hours, which for the most part consisted of Jack laughing at the movie he was watching on the van's DVD player. Kathleen was leaning back and listening to her iPod. In front of those two were Morgan and Reid. Reid had a thick, philosophical book in his hands and was reading it at his extremely above-average pace, while Morgan leaned his head against the window, asleep.

JJ was next to Hotch. "Well, don't they seem pumped?"

"They'll love the spot I chose, you'll see." Hotch turned down a bumpy road, which caused everyone in the car, except for the heavily sleeping Morgan, to jump at the sudden jolt. Morgan did wake up, however, after they hit a pothole.

"And here we are!" Hotch parked the car and waited until everyone was out of both vehicles until proclaiming that they were at their destination.

"Hotch, we're camping?" Morgan looked around, disappointed.

"Well, it's the only place I could find that was close by to civilization in case of an emergency."

Everyone excluding Emily, Kathleen, and Seaver understood.

"Hotch, are we staying in those cabins over there?" Garcia looked pleading as she pointed to the wooden houses lined up along another road.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, why?"

"We have neighbors," Reid pointed to where an old-looking, white haired man was watching them. The man stared for a moment and then went back inside.

Kathleen squinted after him. "Well, that was certainly a bit on the creepy side."

"Come on," Hotch went to retrieve their luggage. "Let's unpack and then see if we can meet the neighbors."

JJ exchanged a glance with Emily and whispered, "why do I have the feeling that guy isn't safe?"

Emily shrugged, shivering a bit, and went to help Hotch unload the suitcases.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I think I'm doing pretty well for a fanfiction noob. Sorry I didn't post this any sooner; it's the last month or so of school, and I've got a LOT under my belt. But anyways, this is chapter two, a slightly shorter section than chapter one, but good nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**

"Gibbs, who are they?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or as he preferred "Very" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, pointed out the window at the newly arrived group.

"Dunno," Gibbs replied simply as he stuffed t-shirts into an old oak drawer. When he finished putting his clothing in the drawers, he stepped out onto the porch to get a better view of the group. It was quite a diverse, ramshackle lot. There was a tall, black-haired man, a skinny young man with a rock-star style haircut, a muscular dark-skinned man, an Italian-esque man, two light blonde women, a black-haired woman, and a girl who couldn't have been older than twenty-two who was playing with a young boy. A few of the people in the group saw him watching them, and he went back inside.

"So, who is it out there?" Ziva was pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, small curls of hair still bobbing next to her cheek when she'd finished.

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll see later."

Abby Sciuto, the gothic forensic scientist, was staring out of the cabin's window at them, Hailey Bennett at her side. "They seem friendly! I want to meet them. Oh, maybe we can all have marshmallows together!"

"Abby, friendly?" Hailey shook her head. "That one muscular guy looks like he's about to kick down a door."

Abby tuned away from the younger agent jokingly. "Gibbs, can we meet them? Please?"

Ziva walked over to stand beside Miss Sciuto. "We'll probably be sick of each other before the week's over."

Gibbs sighed, sitting down in a wooden dining room chair and leaning back a bit. "Once they get settled it. Be patient."

Being very impatient by nature, Hailey grew increasingly anxious to meet them, although the well-built, muscular man still scared her. But, as the minutes ebbed on, she had the sudden urge to use the outhouse.

"I'll be right back," she called after her as the screen door squeaked and slammed behind her. Making her way over tree roots and gravel, she located the wooden outhouse building a little ways into the woods. Right before she came right up to it, one of the other girls who had arrived exited it. She had shoulder-length, ash-blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and was taller than Hailey. The NCIS agent couldn't help but feel as if she'd met this girl somewhere.

The other girl smiled and said, "Hi," before walking away.

Hailey was just about to enter the outhouse when she turned around. There was no mistaking that voice.

"Kathleen?"

The other girl turned around, gave Hailey a hard look, and spoke the NCIS agent's name.

They ran to each other and embraced. "I haven't seen you since high school!" Hailey laughed.

"I know! You're here too?" Kathleen pulled back and grinned.

"Yeah, I came with my agency for break for a week." Hailey noticed that Kathleen's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "What?"

"We're living parallel lives, Hailey." Kathleen muttered.

Hailey stuck her tongue out. "Stop copying me."

"Ah, forget you," Kathleen laughed. "Go to the bathroom before you chase away the woodland creatures with the stench of your, ehem, 'messy pants.' I'll be in my cabin, as you probably have seen already when I arrived."

Kathleen walked away a few paces and then turned back to Hailey. "Hey, who's the creepy guy with white hair who was watching us arrive?"

Hailey giggled. "My boss."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: School's almost over (well, it's over but I still have to take finals) so I'll probably be able to update a bit more quickly, so sorry for the wait! Thank you all so much for adding me to favorite author/stories/cookie baker/basketball star/semi-German Lady Gaga lookalike lists… Yes, some of those are made up. Enjoy chapter three! :3**

You could say that the first encounter was… Interesting. Hailey and Kathleen went back to their cabins, laughing and reminiscing about high school and marching band and when the band teacher screamed "bad words" at an obnoxious guy from their grade… Oh, and they were especially nostalgic when Kathleen remembered one of her sisters, Megan, managing to get a pickle slice to stick on the hallway ceiling during open campus.

What fun they had in high school.

As the duo approached their cabins, Kathleen's eyes drifted up the steps of Hailey's group's cabin and locked with the icy blue gaze of Hailey's boss. She'd told the BAU agent his name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In Kathleen's book, anyone with the last name "Gibbs" has killed someone. Which scared her, because he seemed to be examining every thread of her shirt. Creepy.

"Gibbs," Hailey breaks through Kathleen's thoughts as if her boss didn't have the creepiest eyes ever. "This is Kathleen, my old friend. She's staying with her friends in the cabin next to ours."

She saw an adult with long black pigtails and red lips poke her head out of the cabin door. She saw Kathleen and squealed. "You're not the scary guy!"

Racing towards Kathleen, she introduced herself. "I'm Abby, and I know you know Hailey because I overheard your conversation because I was waiting to meet you but Gibbs wouldn't let us because he didn't want us barging in on you when we really wanted to meet you because we're spending a whole week here and it gets boring when you don't know anyone around and you're with the same people you work with and do you want some food?"

What really amazed the young agent was that this was all spoken in one breath.

"Hi Abby, I'm Kathleen," She began slowly but politely. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm not that hungry, but I'm sure we can all have dinner together tonight, both of our cabins."

"Who's the boss now, Kathleen?" A voice behind Kathleen made her jump. Morgan was leaning on the rail of the cabin porch, with Reid, Seaver, and Prentiss behind him. The other few FBI agents were collection on the porch to see what was going on.

"Hotch, but since I'm the only one here who actually knows anyone in this cabin, I think I'm pretty special." Kathleen laughed, still goofy from her memory sharing with Hailey. "Everyone, this is Hailey Bennett. She was my best friend in high school, but we'd lost touch during college."

The group all greeted her and the rest of her cabin—more people had gathered on Hailey's porch—in unison. Hailey's teammates returned the greeting.

"I thought it would be nice if we all ate together tonight." Kathleen suggested, eyeing Hotch.

As Hotch agreed, young Jack walked down the steps and towards Abby. Looking up at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates, he told her that he liked her hair.

Smiling, Abby complimented his shirt.

"He's so cute!" Hailey squealed. "Is he yours?"

Her question sent the entire BAU team into a hysterical laughing fit. Kathleen grabbed her side and replied, "Jack's Hotch's son, not mine! Hailey, you gotta be in the know!"

Hailey, embarrassed but laughing, managed to make everyone in the area laugh.

As dinner rolled around, everyone grabbed a beer except for Jack, who was given a soft drink. All of the people were conversing, and the atmosphere was relaxed. Kathleen stood with Reid, who was talking to McGee about books.

"_You're_ Tom E. Gemcity?" Reid squeaked, sounding slightly like a rabid fan girl.

"Yes." McGee's face reddened as he became bashful. "I see you like the books?"

"Oh yes," Reid nodded. "I do. And I can see that the characters are based off of your teammates."

By the look of surprise on McGee's face, Kathleen felt the need to tell him, "Reid's a genius. He graduated from high school in Las Vegas at age twelve and has ten billion degrees for just about everything except for modern pop culture."

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"He doesn't understand what Twitter is." Kathleen sighed. "It's a tragedy."

Just as she was saying that, Abby milled over. "Twitter? Dear Reid, I can teach you about Twitter."

Kathleen giggled at the possible subliminal message, but the two boys looked unfazed.

"Who… who are you?" Reid asked in a tone much like that of a man who thought he was Romeo in the famous Shakespeare tragedy, just as he sees Juliet for the first time.

"Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist and goddess of Caf-Pow." She stuck out her hand, waiting for Reid to shake it, but he was staring in awe at her attire. McGee looked uncomfortable, as if the thought of Abby talking with Reid was unsettling.

Just her luck, Kathleen was whisked away by Hailey, who had definitely had her fair share of beer.

In a slurred voice, she laughed loudly. "Kathleen, if Jack was your kid, I'd be worried that you and Zeke got it going on at the senior class graduation party at Kira's house."

"Hailey," Kathleen shook her head. "You're as drunk as a fish swimming in a beer bottle. I'm making you go to bed before you start forcing the nerds to play beer pong."

Kathleen ripped the bottle of beer out of Hailey's hands and physically carried her to the cabin. It was getting dark, so she couldn't see very clearly. Hailey's weight was almost unbearable, seeing as she was full of food and asleep, but Kathleen was already on the porch, and didn't see any point in having someone like Tony, the movie man, carry her the rest of the way.

Once in the cabin, Kathleen had just enough light to see Hailey's bed. The NCIS agent had shown her around the cabin earlier, so Kathleen knew exactly where to look for it. But as she set the drunken Hailey down on the bed, she tripped over a stray sneaker and landed on top of her friend, lips just centimeters apart. Of course, the door to the cabin was flung open and the light was turned on.

Kathleen wished that anyone except for the person in the doorway had walked into the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry but I won't be able to update for a long while. :( I'm going to camp, then the beach, and then to California and after that I'll have band camp. BUT I will work hard to finish this up! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys, this means a lot to me!**

Kathleen stared up at the figure. She tried to move, but Hailey's body was on top of her hands, and she had trouble shifting positions to remove them. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"You see, sir," Kathleen began, "Hailey was getting really drunk and I was sure that she was going to pass out, so I decided that I'd carry her back here so she wouldn't drink more alcohol. Then, she completely collapsed and my hands got trapped under her body. And then you came in and I told you the story."

Gibbs was smirking as Kathleen finally wrenched her hands free. He slapped her upside the head. Kathleen whipped around, furious, but he was already walking out of the cabin, a smile plastered on his face. Kathleen was sure that he'd started laughing. It was either that, or he was wheezing.

Back outside, Kathleen was just about to join in with Prentiss and Ziva in a conversation about their agencies when Hotch pulled her aside and asked her to take Jack to his bed. Although she worried about having another "incident," this time with her boss' young son, she agreed and went to search for Jack. She found him at the picnic table, shoving pretzel sticks into his mouth happily.

"Jack," she touched his shoulder. "It's time for bed."

"Aw," he whined. "I don't wanna go!"

"I'll tell you a story," she compromised.

"Okay!" Immediately he hurried over to the cabin to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. By the time Kathleen arrived he was in bed with the covers piled on him.

Kathleen sat on the edge of his bed, which creaked so loudly that she almost stood up for fear that the bed would collapse. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I want a story about us with my daddy on an adventure!"

"Okay," Kathleen reached into her imagination for an idea. "Well, it all began on a snowy night in a cabin..."

As she continued, the tale involved them fighting snow monsters and rescuing Princess Emily from the evil Winter Witch. By the time she finished, Jack was drifting off into sleep.

"Katty," He murmured.

"Yeah?" She leaned down to listen to him.

"Does the Princess marry Daddy at the end?"

Kathleen smiled and patted his shoulder. "Of course she does. And they all lived happily ever after."

**A/N: Yes, the ending was corny, but cute! By the way... I recently read "My Immortal," dubbed the worst fanfic ever read. Boy, did I get some laughs out of that one! Sorry this part is so short, I promise the next will be longer! Later my people :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have returned to bring you part 5 in this fanfiction. Only a few more chapters left to go! I'd like to point out that you guys have been very patient with me on my, ehem, **_**break**_**. Anyhow, I'm trying to write this before leaving for a meeting this morning with some friends (the word meeting sounds so official…) but I don't leave for California until this Saturday. Oh by the way my birthday is coming up soon (the day after I get back from California!) So I'm very excited for my sleepover party. Sorry for the long author's note… Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

The next morning was an exciting one for the large group; they were going to head out on a hike! Each of them brought a water bottle and a little snack, and by mid-morning they were off into the woods. Kathleen stayed near the back with Hailey as they reminisced some more about high school.

"Remember Halloween freshman year?" Hailey asked.

Kathleen laughed. "How could I forget? You in that ridiculous cat costume."

"It was _so_ cute!" Hailey argued.

"More like so stupid," Kathleen replied with a smirk.

Hailey crossed her arms in mock anger. "Fine. Well then, Kathleen, do you remember which friend skipped prom with you junior year to watch movies and eat ice cream until our stomachs exploded?"

"You," Kathleen smiled, "because I remember that you almost threw up during the Time Warp."

"For shame," Hailey shook her head.

Kathleen realized that it'd grown strangely quiet. She looked around, and found that the others were missing.

"Uh, Hailey," Kathleen stuttered, "I, uh, think we're lost."

Hailey gazed around and cursed.

Kathleen nudged her. "Let's go back to the camp and wait for them there. I tried my cell the other day to text JJ, but I had no service."

Together they walked back the way they came, easily checking the trees for the blue blazes, and came upon the campsite again.

"I'm going back to my cabin to brush my hair again," Hailey ran her fingers through her hair. "It feels all tangled."

"You go do that," Kathleen replied. "I'll wait on the picnic table over there for you."

They split up and Kathleen settled down on the wooden bench. No sooner had she breathed in relaxation did she hear Hailey scream. Kathleen propelled herself to Hailey's cabin and found a figure dressed in all black advancing on the NCIS agent. Kathleen picked up a rock from the ground below the cabin and threw it at the head of the person, dazing him momentarily. Hailey punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Hailey!" Kathleen gasped. "You don't go punching random people in the face!"

Hailey ignored her friend and instead grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

"Wha… Where did those come from?" Needless to say, Kathleen was very confused.

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, help me handcuff him to the bed."

Kathleen's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, Hailey, this better not be what I think it is."

"Trust me Kathleen, it's not. I said I'll explain later, okay?"

Kathleen helped Hailey tie him up to one of the metal bars on the bunk bed so that he couldn't escape.

"Okay Hailey," Kathleen shook her head. "What the heck is going on?"

Hailey motioned towards the unconscious man. "This, Kathleen, is a serial killer we've been tracking for months. He's been preying on people around the Washington D.C. area. How he got here, I guess _he_ must have been tracking _us_ as well."

"Uh, okay," Kathleen nodded slowly. "For now we can wait until the others get back and we'll figure out what to do with him."

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have hair to brush." Hailey grabbed her purple hairbrush and headed for the bathroom in the back of the cabin.

**A/N: I don't know how this one turned out exactly, but I hope you guys like it. I'll be sure to include more Prentiss/Hotch and regular characters in general in chapter six. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I'll stop making up stupid excuses. I'm going to be honest: I'm a slacker. I have been leaving LPTT untouched, and I only have a little more than two weeks to enjoy my summer before band camp starts (I'll have no free time). So I have to call this the last chapter of my story. I'm sorry, but I have to memorize music for band camp, and I'm writing an actual book with characters I worked very hard to make up (that's the overstatement of the year). I've completed about 93 pages of that book so far, and I plan to reach 100 completely edited pages before July 31****st****. By the way, yesterday was my birthday, and I'm now one year older! :D So anyways, thank you to everyone who added this story or myself to his or her favorites lists, commented on my story, or even simply read it. You all are awesome, and I'm more popular on here than I've ever been anywhere. This story was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy the final chapter of my story.**

"Wait, so explain to me again why there is a man handcuffed to the bed?" Rossi shook his head in confusion. Apparently they'd realized that Kathleen and Hailey were missing and went back to the camp, calling their names. Gibbs had heard Hailey scream and they all hurried back to camp to find the serial killer, frustrated as ever, attached to the bed.

"Well," Hailey began, but McGee beat her to the punch.

"This is Charles McGrim, a serial killer we've been tracking for a long time. He began coming after team members, and at one point almost shot Tony. Luckily he missed, and when he realized that Charles ran. Good work finding him, Hailey."

"Thanks," Hailey's face turned red, and she began to feel very hot. McGee had a cute smile on his face and his eyes were warm when he looked at her.

"Well," Gibbs picked up his suitcase and began to pack up their clothes. "Looks like our vacation's over. We've got to get him to the prison."

"Really Gibbs?" Hailey whined.

The white-haired man turned to her and narrowed his icy blue eyes. He then proceeded to slap her on the back of her head.

"Hailey got Gibbs-slapped!" Tony gawked, laughing a little. That is, until Gibbs did the same to him.

"Happy, DiNozzo?" He smiled a bit.

Tony nodded, his face tight. "Yes, boss."

Hotch held out his hand to Gibbs. "It was nice to meet you, Gibbs. I'm sure everyone had a great time."

"Wait!" Jack called out. Everyone turned to stare at him.

Kathleen leaned down. "What is it?"

"What about the princess? Daddy never saved the princess!" Jack stomped his foot.

The FBI agent's face lost its color. "The princess? Jack, uh…"

"Princess?" Morgan glanced around at the ladies, "And who might that be, Jack?"

"Emmy!" Kathleen's heart raced. She dared to turn around to see Prentiss staring at Aaron, mouth agape.

"Kathleen," Hotch asked in a low, quiet voice, "What's this about?"

"Um, well, Hotch, I sort of told Jack a bed-time story and we saved, well, Princess Emily from an evil Winter Witch and he asked if you got married in the end…"

Hotch shook his head. "And you said yes."

"Well," Kathleen bit her lip. "Yeah."

The room was still and silent, everyone feeling awkward. Suddenly, Prentiss wrapped her arms around Hotch and kissed him passionately, the male agent not pulling back.

"Yay!" Jack jumped and cheered, his arms in the air.

When the two broke away, their eyes revealed true love for each other.

Tony leaned over to Ziva and whispered, "Gibbs won't let _us_ date coworkers."

"I know!" Ziva agreed. "It's not right."

"Totally not fair." Tony replied. After a moment, "Of course, not like there's anyone I'd date in the office."

"Absolutely, not anyone at all." Ziva crossed her arms and turned away slightly, though they both still stared at each other through the corners of their eyes.

By noon, the NCIS team had left, leaving the BAU agents all alone.

"Kathleen," Hotch nudged her.

"Yes, Hotch?" She was nervous that he would be angry about the story.

"Tell me," he put his arm around Prentiss as the others stared at them expectantly, "How exactly did your bedtime story go?"

**A/N: That's a wrap! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
